


I am not chosen.

by Zyzzyva



Series: And the universe said, "You have played the game well." [DSMP Fics] [13]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Character Study, Connor-centric, Gen, Immortal Connor, Time Travel, Web Series: Tales from the SMP, connor being an npc for almost 1 000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyzzyva/pseuds/Zyzzyva
Summary: His name is Connor, and he doesn’t know how long he’s been around.
Relationships: Connor | ConnorEatsPants & Karl Jacobs
Series: And the universe said, "You have played the game well." [DSMP Fics] [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207772
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	I am not chosen.

**Author's Note:**

> thinking about connor not changing his skin for tales… thinking about immortal connor….

His name is Connor, and he doesn’t know how long he’s been around.

He’s not quite sure why or when he started… existing. It’s been a long time, is all he really cares to know. Beyond that, what’s the point of keeping track?

He’s not one for drama. People tend to figure out that he’s not the same as them if he stays around long enough. So he decides early on to continue moving. He doesn’t want trouble, so it’s easier that way.

It does make it hard to make memories, though, and with a growing number of respawns his mind grows fuddled over time, but it’s not really a big deal.

The wild west is new, a fun time. He meets interesting people whose names and faces he can’t remember, but that he’ll come to recognize for centuries after.

One of them stares at him curiously, a very strange expression on his face. It’s almost sad, or curious, or something he can’t remember, but all the same it throws him off. He sticks out his tongue, and the stranger chuckles a bit, looks away. He can still see him glance at him every once in a while, trying to hide his gaze behind his hat.

Connor’s not quite sure who he thinks he’s fooling.

His name’s Karl, apparently, but Connor doesn’t quite care enough to try to figure out _why_ this stranger is so interested in him.

His friends die, and he does too. It’s expected, really, if not in this line of work then instead later on down the road. It never really gets easier, but that’s just what happens, and Connor's not going to make more of a fuss of it than needed.

He respawns again to a very unwelcoming town, and the stranger is gone somewhere or other, so that’s really the end of it. He keeps traveling.

* * *

He hears things, while he travels. Something about a rich asshole with some sort of plant, something about underwater cities. He doesn’t much care; not like it’s any of his business.

Sometimes it’s hard, without a concrete goal. Maybe if he was more ambitious, or if he tried to do something with himself, but he can’t bring himself to try much more.

Immortality should’ve really gone to someone else.

* * *

He meets a strange man with large wings. The man pulls him aside when he enters the town, looks him up and down and asks if he’s a time traveler. Connor laughs.

“Nope,” he says, popping the ‘p,’ and goes on his way. The man tries to stop him, asks him question after question, but Connor can’t be bothered to be pulled into some epic quest.

* * *

Connor sees a smiley mask sometime in the 1800s and turns the other way. It’s not his business.

* * *

The onesie is a bit of trouble. it goes in and out of style every couple years, and people look at him weird, but he doesn’t bother changing it. Fashion is subjective, and comfort is forever. He’s not much of a fighter, anyways.

* * *

Sure, joining the Dream SMP is really the opposite of avoiding trouble, but it seems interesting enough, and he’s surely heard of a few of them.

(And there’s a very, very familiar mask on the poster that reminds him of centuries past.)

* * *

Philza is his name, the man he saw, who asked him about time traveling. Connor grins at him, and Phil gives him a bashful smile.

“So no?” he asks, and Connor laughs.

“Not you either?”

Phil shakes his head, chuckling, and his companion looks at them funny. Connor makes his leave.

* * *

It’s not the first time he’s been tortured, but the first time he’s been annoyed by the torturer. Hey, at least he'll remember the kid.

* * *

It’s Karl jacobs. The time traveler.

Karl approaches him late one night, when he’s sitting and watching the sunset. That’s a good old folks activity, right? Surely he qualifies.

“Flint Michigan?” Karl asks with a rueful smile. Connor snorts.

“I was just trying to think of a name,” he says. “How’d it turn out?”

“The bad guys died and the good guys won,” Karl says. “John died.”

“Sorry to hear that.” He leans back on the grass, looking up at the stars. They’re silent for a long moment.

“So, you’re immortal?” Karl asks.

“Something like that.” Connor shrugs. “Don’t age, all that. Nothing special to show for it, though, before you ask.”

“Huh.” Karl lays down next to him. “I time travel.”

“Figured. What’s that like?”

There’s a long sigh, and Connor turns to look at Karl, whose face is pinched. “It’s not very fun.”

Connor nudges his side. “You helped that town.”

“One out of however many.” He shakes his head. “Sorry.”

Connor shrugs. “You’re allowed to be upset about it. I was, for a while. It’s hard to watch people die, no one can blame you for being angry.”

That conjures a smile. “So you gained some wisdom from it all?”

He chuckles. “You’ve gotta get something.”

* * *

His name is Connor, and he doesn’t know how long he’s been around.

He’s seen towns and cities and servers come and go, but there’s something about this one.

Maybe it’s Karl, and maybe it’s Philza. Maybe it’s people understanding him. maybe it’s a dream, and his infinite mystery that Connor can't be bothered to solve. Maybe it’s simply the people, or maybe it’s the way the tragedy tugs at his heart after centuries of wandering. Maybe it’s just interesting.

Connor has seen many servers through, and he'll see this one too.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please check out my other fics!
> 
> here's my [ ko-fi ](https://yaoyoyoyo.tumblr.com/post/623129308189327360/i-just-finished-setting-up-a-ko-fi-please-check)!  
> here's my [ information on writing commissions ](https://yaoyoyoyo.tumblr.com/post/631112745941712896/hello-ive-finally-decided-to-officially-open)!  
> here's my [ tumblr ](https://anyaskers.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> let me know if any of the links break, and i'll do my best to fix them!  
> please leave some comments, and i'm always, always open to constructive criticism :).


End file.
